ChangKyu Drabble
by ShixieL
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot(s) untuk drabble ChangKyu. I've posted it on Asianfanfics undername MinYeonRin, So I don't do plagiarism or stuffs. You can request me if you want. Cheers :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I just wish I can own Kyu.. I'm Kyu's noona anyway.. LoL.**_

_**Drabble, so don't expect it to be a long one.**_

_**You may request if you want, feel free to PM me.**_

_**Have posted this on Asianfanfics undername Minyeonrin.**_

_**A/N : Just fyi, I am a Kyu-stan, (uke-kyu stan) and yes I am wonkyu shipper but still I'm fond of any pairing of seme-ukekyu.**_

Semua orang tahu jika Shim Changmin memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, perasaan tak berbalas yang entah bagaimana justru si objek sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya. Dan setiap orang juga tahu bahwa perasaan Changmin tidak akan berbalas, namun Changmin sendiri tidak bisa berhenti, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau berhenti. Dia tidak mau berhenti karena semenderita apapun itu adalah perasaannya, hatinya. Bodoh? Ya, memang. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan orang yang berubah menjadi bodoh dikarenakan cinta, ya kan?

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada magnae Super Junior, Changmin tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Mungkin, suara emas Kyuhyun? Karena dia langsung jatuh hati begitu mendengar suara merdu itu mengalun di perlombaan menyanyi yang mengantar Kyu menjadi trainee SME, namun, Chang juga jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi setelah pertemuan mereka. Ataukah mungkin kepribadian Kyuhyun? Yang jahil namun hangat? Mungkin juga. Dia selalu menyukai Kyu yang terlihat dingin namun hangat ketika orang-orang mengenalnya. Dan Kyu memiliki kualitas, kepribadian yang menawan, membuat semua orang yang sudah mengenalnya menjadi begitu menyanjung serta menyayanginya.

Atau mungkin... kejeniusannya? Ah, Changmin sendiri juga jenius, dna mereka memiliki tingkat intelegensi yang setara.

Changmin selalu berharap... mungkin.. mungkin saja jika Kyuhyun mengenalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun mengenal orang itu, seseorang dimana hati Kyuhyun mengarah padanya, mungkin saja ada setitik harapan Kyuhyun mungkin akan mencintainya, seperti ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Harapan yang indah bukan, meski tak akan terwujud.

Changmin sangat mengingat ketika dia secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan rekaman suara Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu sedang diaudisi, walau belum pernah melihat rupa pemilik suara namun jantung Changmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ya, dia jatuh cinta, pada melodi indah yang sedang disenandungkan oleh entah siapa, dan Changmin bersumpah bahwa dia akan menemukan seseorang bersuara malaikat itu.

Detik ketika mata mereka bertemu di ruangan training, ketika Kelompok Changmin yang telah debut diperkenalkan oleh trainee baru, saat itu juga nafas Changmin tercekat. Jiwanya seakan tersedot dalam tatapan mata berwarna karamel itu.

.

.

.

.

Kali itu, setelah konser Super Junior berakhir dan kedua magnae tersebut sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dimana Kyuhyun sedang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan sang kekasih, (sesuatu yang kadang membuat Changmin bahagia dan juga sedih. Bahagia karena itu berarti Khyuhyun akan datang padanya, mencari comfort zone, dan sedih karena bukan ia yang ada dihati Kyuhyun dan juga karena Changmin sendiri tidak sanggup melihat raut wajah sedih Kyu.

Mereka sedikit terpengaruh oleh alkohol.

Mereka bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun setelah itu. Tanpa mengindahkan status senior-junior, walau dengan kepadatan jadwal yang mencekik leher.

Saat ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, di apartment Changmin, satu-satunya tempat pelarian Kyuhyun dari dunia. Satu-satunya tempat dimana Ky7uhyun akan menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melepaskan segala topeng sok kuat atau sok tegar yang selalu dikenakannya.

Kyuhyun menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin, pikirannya penuh dengan seseorang yang kali itu telah membuatnya hatinya terluka.

"Hey ShimChwang.. bagaimana jika.. jika.. kau tahu kita menjalin hubungan dan... ternyata kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.. bhawa.. kita adalah sebuah kesalahan..." Kyu bertanya, nadanya sarat akan kepedihan, matanya berkabut. Changmin tahu, Kyuhyun bukan berbicara tentang mereka, Kyuhyun berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang telah memenangkan hati Kyuhyun semenjak dulu emski sering dia sia-siakan. Changmin menarik nafas, dia juga tahu, saat ini Kyuhyunnya tengah menderita. Namun..

"Kau khawatir berlebihan Kyu.. Tidak akan ada apa-apa antara kau dan Siwon." Changmin menjawab. Dan demi apapun, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia tidak sanggup menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dengan namja lain.

"Jawab aku Chwang.." Kyuhyun memelas. "Apakah kau akan melepasku... dan menerima takdirmu...?"

Sekali lagi Changmin menarik nafas panjang... Ditatapnya mata karamel Kyuhyun, "Kau bertanya.. jika aku adalah kekasihmu, dan kita menjalin hubungan namun ternyata kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Dan bahwa kita adalah sebuah kesalahan? ...Aku tetap tidak akan menyesal.. Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu meski itu berarti kita harus berbuat kesalahan sekalipun..."

Karena kesalahan atau bukan... aku tetap mencintaimu...walau perasaanku dianggap salah untuk mencintaimu.. walau kau tak akan pernah melihat kearahku...Nae Sarang Cho Kyuhyun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Changmin don't belong to me, for sure, though I wish I did have them in my arms**

**Length: Drabble (less than 700 words)**

**Changmin's diary**

"**The saddest part of missing someone is to sit right beside them, knowing you can't have them"**

**(Thank you for reminding me about this quote , kak Alec_Jovanka)**

Hari ini, Kangin hyung menelfonku, Kyu. Kau tahu kenapa dia menelfonku? Tentu saja, karenamu.

Kyu, tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir, sehari saja?

Katakan padaku Kyu, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan... Tidak pernah aku merasa setidak berguna ini dalam hidupku. Tidak pernah aku merasa begitu gagal... Kangin hyung bilang, keadaanmu sudah tidak baik-baik saja, bahkan sebelum konser berlangsung. Hyungmu juga bilang, malam sebelumnya, kau habiskan dengan menangis.. menangisi dia yang selalu mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, menangisi dia yang selalu menyakitimu.

Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika malam sebelumnya kau menelfonku. Aku ini SOS-mu Kyu... kau selalu menelfonku saat kau sedih dan merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk bernafas, sadarkah kau? Meski begitu, kenapa kau selalu mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'? Aku yang jelas tidak baik-baik saja mendengarmu berkata seperti itu walau nada luka dan tangis terdengar darimu... Aku yang terluka...

Aku juga tahu kau pasti minum berbotol-botol wine sebelum kau berangkat ke bandara, benar kan?

Kyu.. kenapa kau melanggar janjimu? Katamu, ketika kau sedih, kau akan selalu memanggilku dan kita akan minum sampai kita mabuk, sampai beban itu tidak ada lagi di hatimu... Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?

Demammu pasti tinggi sekali kan? Sampai wajahmu pucat, hidungmu merah dan wajahmu membengkak. Sebegitu sakitkah dirimu karenanya sehingga itu berdampak ke kesehatanmu?

Aku khawatir

Malam ini, kau memaksa pergi ke restoran hotpot karena kau begitu merindukannya kan? Kau sendiri tidak mempedulikan bahwa tubuhmu sendiri sudah menyerah meladeni kekeraskepalaanmu, hingga akhirnya Zhoumi ge dan Kangin hyung memaksa menemanimu. Kau mabuk, dan akhirnya tangismu pecah, meratapi namanya, memanggil namanya... Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku saja Kyu? Walau aku berada di negara lain, bahkan di belahan bumi lain, akan kucoba untuk datang padamu..

Tidak seperti dia yang selalu meninggalkanmu.. yang selalu mengkhianatimu.. yang bahkan tidak menemuimu walau jelas dia memiliki waktu lebih luang dan saat itu kalian ada di negara yang sama.

Kyu, aku akui, aku cemburu.. aku terluka...

Kyuhyun... tak tahukah... betapa aku mencintaimu? Sejak dulu... hingga sekarang...

Lagu yang kuciptakan untukmu.. tidak kah itu bisa mewakili perasaanku untukmu? 'sahabat' hanya inilah aku punya darimu, Kyu.. tidak bisakah aku berharap lebih? Aku tidak sekaya dia, aku tidak setampan dia... Tetapi.. hatiku mencintaimu lebih dari dia mencintaimu...

Tidak cukupkah kuteriakkan kata-kata "Nae sarang" padamu? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku sebagai sahabat dan membalas cintaku?

.

.

.

Aku tahu.. di hatimu hanya ada dia.. bahkan kau tak bisa melihatku disini.. yang selalu mendambamu...

Kyuhyun,

Taukah kau, sakit hati yang kurasakan ketika kau.. untuk kesekian kalinya menangis tersakiti olehnya... dan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghapusnya... adalah perasaan paling menyakitkan dan membuatku merasa menjadi makhluk rendah tidak berguna...

Tahukah kau Kyu? Perasaan paling menyesakkan, adalah ketika kau duduk berdampingan dengan orang yang mencuri hatimu, namun dia justru menatap orang lain dengan pandangan cinta.. Dan lebih menyesakkan lagi hingga rasanya aku tidak sanggup...

Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup.. melihat orang yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku.. orang yang bahkan tidak bisa kurengkuh dengan lenganku.. disia-siakan oleh orang yang dicintainya...

Aku yang bahkan berharap agar kau mau menengok kearahku sekejap saja.. justru harus menyaksikan dirimu yang hancur karena kau mencintai orang lain.. Bolehkah aku berkata, dia tak pantas kau cintai, Kyu...

Lihat aku disini...

Kau tahu aku disini,...

Jika berharap agar kau mencintaiku terlalu muluk untuk terkabul.. maka berbahagialah..

Namun jika cintamu untuknya membuatmu menderita.. bertahanlah.. dan jika nanti kau menyerah...

Maka lepaskanlah...

Aku ada disini untuk menangkapmu Kyu..

Kujanjikan aku akan selalu ada.. tidak dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti..

Kapanpun hatimu menjeritkan SOS, panggil aku.. walau hatiku akan sakit melihat kau menangis karena dia, aku akan tetap datang...

Shim Changmin-mu akan datang..

So, please smile, nae sarang Cho kyuhyun...

*flashback

"Hey Chang, lagu yang dulu DBSK nyanyikan di SMTown 2008? Lagu yang kau tulis sendiri..Apa judulnya? Nothing better than that? 12:34? Kenapa judulnya begitu?"

"Karena.. tidak ada yang lebih baik.. daripada berada disisi orang yang kau cintai, menjaganya.. mencintainya.. tidak peduli apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak.. bagiku.. Cinta, bukan sesuatu yang harus dipaksa.. entah untuk diterima.. atau direlakan.. Karena bagiku, aku akan cukup bahagia dengan berada disisinya seperti ini.. jika memang belum ada tempat untukku dihatinya.. Dan aku selalu berdoa agar aku selalu bisa berada disisinya... kapanpun dia memintaku datang, kapanpun dia membutuhkanku, aku akan menjadi pohon, tempatnya berlindung.. aku akan menjadi cahaya yang menuntunnya ketika ia tersesat, aku akan selalu menunggunya... Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari itu kan? Dan 12:34... Alkisah.. hanya ada dua waktu berurutan dalam satu hari 01:23 dan 12:34, waktu dimana keajaiban terjadi.. dan doa akan terkabul..."

"I've figured it out now that you're my only love,  
I'll become the warm wind and embrace you,  
So you can't remember the tears you cried without my knowing,  
At times I'm afraid that you'll disappear like an illusion,  
No matter if it rains, or it becomes as pitch dark,  
I'll wait by your side, nothing better than that

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, melanjutkan senandungnya,

By your side,  
I'll become a tree,  
I'll give you a place to rest,  
I'll be your guiding light,  
And wait for you,  
Nothing better than that..."

.

.

.

"**Nothing better than falling in love with you.. no matter that you will return my feeling or not.. I will wait...For me, to love.. is to wait.."**

**Changmin diary-ends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kali itu KyuLine berkumpul, dengan jadwal yang padat dan mencekik, stres yang mereka rasakan dalam urusan pekerjaan, kelelahan menumpuk yang mereka coba untuk tidak rasakan, senyum palsu yang selalu mereka pakai didepan khalayak umum dan segudang kepalsuan lainnya. Hidup tidaklah mudah, dan menjadi seorang idol, kalian akan dituntut untuk selalu bersikap sempurna tidak peduli hatimu sekarat, tubuhmu lelah dan rasa sesak menghimpit yang mendera.

Terutama para idol Hallyu Star semacam Lee Jonghyun, Lee Minho, Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk itulah dibenyuk Kyuline, mereka dengan hobi dan kegemaran yang sama, dan mereka yang bisa saling memahami kepenatan masing-masing.

Malam itu, seperti biasanya, mereka berkumpul di apartment Changmin, ditemani beberapa kaset game limited edition terbaru, beberapa kantong kertas besar berisi macam macam snack dan berbotol-botol wine. Tertawa bersama, melepas segala beban, melepas topeng yang selalu mereka kenakan. Hanya menjadi pemuda 20-an biasa, tanpa embel-embel kata idol dan tanpa atribut Hallyu Star.

Diantara anggota Kyuline, adalah rahasia umum jika Changmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan mungkin sepenjuru Korea, terlebih Cassie dan ELF mengetahuinya, meski subjek cinta Changmin sendiri justru terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya. Saat itu, baik Minho maupun Jonghyun sudah meringkuk di karpet, tertidur karena efek alkohol, setelah menghabiskan 2 botol wine untuk mereka sendiri, sedangkan Changmin, warna mukanya sudah memerah menyerupai saus ddeoboki meski tangannya masih menggenggam segelas wine, dia dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir mengosongkan botol keempat mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya mengerjap-ngerjap mengusir rasa pusing dan sedikit kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

Kelemahan seorang Max Changmin mungkin hanya tiga didunia ini. Yang pertama adalah dia paling tidak bisa menahan lapar, dan hanya Tuhan serta kulkas lah yang tahu seberapa tinggi nafsu makan seorang Changmin. Kedua adalah bahwa dia paling tidak bisa mendengar 'sahabat' nomor satunya, Cho Kyuhyun menangis, dan dia bahkan pernah dengan gamblang menyebut di interview sebuah majalah bahwa baginya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang kapanpun Kyuhyun menelfon untuk memintanya datang, dia akan segera menemuinya, tidak peduli kapan dan dimana.

Dan kelemahan ketiga adalah...

Changmin akan menjadi seorang yang... berbeda ... 180 derajat ketika alkohol sudah mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Dan baik Yunho, Kyuhyun dan kebanyakan orang memang sangat tahu kebiasaan buruk Changmin ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menyangka, jika tiba-tiba Changmin terisak sambil menekuk kedua kaki panjangnya dan memeluk lututnya.

Isakan itu semakin kencang, membuat Kyuhyun yang semula ingin bersikap acuh akhirnya tergerak untuk berempati, meski dalam hati Kyuhyun menyumpah serapahi wine yang masih Changmin genggam.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa Chwang,,,?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Chwang, tangannya terangkat mengelus lengan kekar (walau tetap kurus) milik Choikang Changmin, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kyu... kau sahabatku kan~~~?" Changmin yang mabuk mulai merengek pada Kyu. Kyuhyun hanya meringis, jika sehari-hari Changmin disebut sebagai pemuda yang cool dan berkharisma, maka jika ia sedang bersama Kyuline dan mabuk.. Changmin akan menjadi seorang bayi besar seperti ini. "Kyuuuuu~~~~~" Changmin mulai merengek, lebih kencang. Takut membangunkan Minho dan Jonghyun yang sudah tertidur pulas, Kyuhyun segera menyahut, "Nde, aku ini sahabat nomor satu mu ShomChwang, wae?"

"Aku sedang sedih.. sangaaaaaa~~~aaat sedih.. Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Jika aku bisa Chwang." Jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, bangkit dan mengubah posisi duduk mereka hingga keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. "kau bisa Kyu... kau bisa... "

"Oh, oke, lalu aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau tidak sedih, hm?"

"Boleh kuminta hatimu? Aku sedih karena aku tidak memiliki hatimu, Kyu.. Bolehkah?" Changmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, Kyu hanya bisa terperangah saking terkejutnya, apa-apaan racauan sahabatnya ini? Changmin pasti sangat mabuk sampai-sampai berkata hal absurd dan melantur seperti tadi, meski tak urung pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"Ti-tidak bisa Chwang.. Kita teman.. Kita.. sa-sahabat.. lagipula kau mabuk.. dan... " Kyuhyun tergagap sendiri menjelaskan alasan, entah alasan apapun yang otaknya bisa tangkap saat itu.

"Cium Aku!" Perintah Changmin.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meneguk ludahnya, dia bingung bagaimana harus merespon dan salahkan tenaga Changmin yang kelewat besar sehingga dia tidak bisa lari dari kungkungan lengan Changmin yang sudah berada dikedua sisinya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Changmin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibir mereka. Dan entah setan mana yang mengipasi keadaan itu (well, terlepas dari sebutan keduanya sebagai evil magnae) ciuman sekilas itu berubah menjadi sesapan, hisapan, jilatan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil, bibir lidah dan gigi saling bergerak, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan, jantungnya seakan menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya dan ciuman panas itu begitu membuatnya terlena. Basah, hangat dan memabukkan.

Untaian tipis saliva dari bibir mereka, terutama mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka dengan bibir merah merekah membuat Changmin menatapnya tajam,

"Friends don't kiss passionately in lips, Kyuhyunnie..., we are friends, but we kissed passionately , can we be more than just friends?" Ucap Changmin sambil mengusap bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya..

"Nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun... be mine... please... Saranghae... " Bisik Changmin sebelum terjatuh ke pangkuan Kyuhyun dan terlelap pulas, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdisorientasi.

'Pabbo Changmin!" Kesal Kyuhyun sambil menatap raut wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat polos. Namun tak urung dia tersenyum.

"Nado, Changdolla..." Bisiknya di telinga Changmin sebelum akhirnya ikut jatuh tertidur.


End file.
